What's wrong with the color orange?
by Lala2224
Summary: Summary: Naruto applies for a job at Uchiha Inc. and earns an interview with a certain raven. The moment they meet, all hell breaks loose. Sasunaru yaoi . a little tiny Sakura bashing? hehehe
1. The Pink Monster

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters…

*sniffles*

Summary: Naruto applies for a job at Uchiha Inc. and earns an interview with a certain raven. The moment they meet, all hell breaks loose. Warning: Sasunaru narusasu yaoi

a little tiny Sakura bashing?? hehehehe

This is my first story, be nice….or I'll cry. =(

**Chapter 1: The Pink Monster**

It was a hot steamy summer afternoon in late June. Unfortunately for Naruto, the air conditioner decided to brake down on one of the hottest days to record. His Uncle Jiraiya, promised to purchase a new one after he got off from work. However knowing his Uncle, that meant the next day. For some reason, Jiraiya has a bad habit of getting sidetracked. Well, In all honestly, that reason is…….."women".

Naruto chuckled at the thought of his perverted Uncle, as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Plopping down in his computer chair, he turned on the small fan that was sitting on his desk, grimacing as it blew out hot air. Switching it back off in frustration, he quickly checked his emails.

" What the hell am I going to do today?" he sighed.

It's been a little over a month since he's moved back in with his uncle after graduating from college with a degree in architecture and design. He was happy to get out the dorm and away from his crazy roommates. He's been searching and filling out applications for jobs ever since he graduated. As his good friend shikamaru would say......the whole process was "troublesome'.

But today… he just wasn't in the mood to go job hunting.

Swirling around in his chair, his mind began to wonder……

" I wonder what Sakura is doing today? I haven't seen her in about two months." and before he could fully think the matter through, his fingers were already dialing her number. *ringing*

"crap!!!!, I didn't even think of a excuse for calling…..'

"Hello"

"oh…umm…hey SAKURA!" Naruto yelled into the phone.

"Naruto… why??….why are you so…..loud?

"ohh umm I…."

Sighing heavily " Oh never mind…what do you want?"

"Ummmm".. Naruto began to scan his room for any ideas that would help give him an excuse to go over to her house, when his eyes suddenly landed on his rack of Movies. "Ummm Sakura….do you still have all those DVD's I lent you a while ago?"

"Oh yeahhh!!, Why?? Do you need them back now?"

"Yeah I do. Jiraiya's been complaining about missing movies….eh you know how he is"

"Sure, so when do you want…."

Before she could finish her sentence, Naruto practically screamed into the phone.

"NOW!!!"

Sending Sakura flying off her chair.

"Sakura?….ummm??….Sakura, you still there?"

"YES!!!!! Damnit!!!! Hurry up and get here!!! I have some where to go!!!"

" OK I'll be…."

CLICK

Laughing " I love her when she's so moody"

Naruto quickly threw on a white tank top that clung to his muscular chest and some orange basketball shorts. Stepping outside in the sweltering heat, he wondered to himself…. " why do I bother trying to see her?, am I really that obsessed?" Naruto has always been in love with Sakura. Two years ago, she gave him a chance…..never in his life had he been so happy. After about 4 months, she broke off the relationship and said that they were better off friends. Naruto never gave up hope that maybe she might change her mind., even when she had a new boyfriend a few weeks after they broke up. Sigh….." I am such a loser" he laughed as he hopped on his orange (of course) bike.

Tripping up Sakura's stairs, he ringed the door bell longer then he should have. The door violently swung open, revealing a pissed off Sakura. She was about to punch the living day lights out of him when she noticed his appearance. He was sweating a lot which caused his white tank to become almost transparent. His hair was much longer from the last time she saw him and eyes sparkling blue as always.

' Holy hell!!!, he looks hottttt"

Shaking her head from the weird thoughts. Naruto was always handsome but today he was just......Mmmm……

"Sakura!"

Noticing Naruto looking her up and down. She began to blush madly.

"Naruto!! Stop staring at me like that!!"

"Sakura… where are you going?"

" Oh, I'm just going out with Ino, and some friends. So umm Naruto….do you like my dress?"

She was wearing a short white sun dress that hugged her every curve.

"Yeah I do!"

His response caused her to burst out in a fit of giggles, spinning around so he could see every angle.

" Like Sakura!! It that dress…..like….. magical???""

Turning a deeper shade of red. "Oh stop Naruto…."

"So …ummm how does it work" he questioned moving closer to her.

"wha… what are you talking about? How does what work?" laughing, a bit unsure of what Naruto was getting at."

"I mean, Sakura, the last time I saw you……two months ago.... You were flat chested, and now…now your boobs are HUGE!!!!!!!!!! It's the dress right ????"

Sakura's Jaw dropped, and Naruto came even closer so that his face was inches away from her breast. "so then…how does it work?? Is it like a push up, bra thingy??"

Sakura's eyebrow begin to twitch, as a dark aura surrounded her.

A light bulb went off in his head and all of a sudden Naruto yelled.

"OMG!!!!!!!!" Slowly backing away from Sakura......YOU …YOU…YOU" He pointed his finger accusingly at her.

"NOOOO!!!! SAKURA!!! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T" YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID!!!!! YOU GOT A BOOB JOB??????" YOU'RE PART PLASTIC??? YOU LOOKED FINE FLAT !!!!!"

At this point Sakura snapped. Naruto was punched, kicked, and choked repeatedly and kicked out the house. Naruto slowly tried to separate his face from the pavement, still on his knees he banged on the door again. " Give me my DVD'S!!"

The door swung open again and Sakura tossed them making sure that each one hit him in the face. Naruto laid on Sakura's steps for about 10 minutes, baking under the sun before he had the strength to get back on his bike.

Behind the closed door, Sakura was examining her reflection in the mirror. In frustration, she pulled the socks out from her bra. Growling…"stupid Naruto"

When Naruto arrived back home, he was surprised…no shocked…. to see his Uncle putting in the Air conditioner.

"Wnkle Jawihya????????!"

Not recognizing the voice, Jiraiya turned around….. "what the…..????"

Jiraiya's eye's nearly popped out his head and he fell face first on the floor.

"Wnkle???…..wou wokay?"

It was then that Jiraiya began rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Wits nawt wunny!!!!!" Naruto tired to scream. But his lips were so swollen, they were nearly the size of his hands. Both of his eyes were black and blue, and he had several lumps emerging from all sides of his head.

Jiraiya finally managed to speak. "what……what happened to you????"

"Sakuwa!"

"Sakura?"

"WES!"

Jiraiya burst out laughing again.

Naruto Slowly walked to the couch and laid down with a ice pack and mumbled to himself, ' I'm so over her ……………………………… Evil Pink Monster'

**Author's note**: Ok guys!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Review Pleassssssssssssssse!!! It's my first story!!!

Next Chapter…… Naruto,+ Sasuke + Itachi = A whole lot of chaos and madness!!!

( I will update quickly!!)


	2. Mr lazy, Ms Piggy & pink thing oh joy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters…

As you know…………………………. *cries*

I'm sorry guys!! I haven't updated in forever……I've been really busy and without a computer!!!

I finished the story already but I had to write it by hand. *sniffle* I just have to type up the chapters.

**Chapter 2: The lazy bastard, Ms. Piggy and that pink thing. Oh Joy!!!**

Naruto laid sprawled out on the couch, skulking about all the interviews he's been on all week.

"when is someone going to call me backkkkkkkkk???!!"

He glared at the phone with evil intent, hoping it would cower in fear and ring……or just blow apart. Naruto's infamous pout grew bigger as he turned his attention back to the television.

20 minutes later

Ring..ring.. Ring!!

The sudden ringing startled him, causing Naruto to fall off the couch. Rushing over to the phone on hands and knees he eagerly answered.

"Hello?"

A familiar bored tone replied. "Naruto"….

"Ughhhhhhh????!!! Shik…………Shikamaru OOOHH" Naruto sunk back down to the floor with utter disappointment.

"tsk, someone's in a happy mood"

"Shika……

Getting bored of Naruto already, Shikamaru quickly cut him off

"Listen Naruto, I have no time for your senseless babble". *sigh* Just calling you is troublesome enough. So listen closely."

Naruto was about to open his mouth with a smart remark when…….

"Naruto…. Whatever idiotic thoughts your brain is processing right now…… save it. And do me favor ….close your mouth.

"Hey listen here you bast…."

" I guess I didn't make what I asked of you clear enough"

" huh???"

" I'll make it simple. ….. Shut…….up"

At this point, Naruto look like a fish out of water.

"I need you to check your email now."

"huh?"

" sigh…. Just check it"

Naruto went to his computer. logging into his email address he opened the message from Shikamaru. He stared dumbly at the computer screen

"this….this…"

"yes Naruto it is. I need you to fill it out and have it printed and ready along with your cover letter, resume, and portfolio tomorrow morning.

" tomorrow morning??"

" yes 7 am to be exact"

"Whattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt???!!"

Click

" wha…. Hello?? What the hell!!!! Bastard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was already 6 pm, and he was out of computer paper, ink, .... hell he had nothing!!! Damn it all!!

He was nervous. This was no ordinary email. It was an application for a position at the Uchiha Inc. They are one of the top architecture companies , specializing in interior design custom furnishing, urban planning, and the list continued!!!! They catered to some the biggest names and companies. Overseeing large projects as well as small ones. They were truly a company that appealed to all.

"Never a job too big or small" he recited in his head. He had read countless articles on the company, seen many of their works. He remembered all the lectures his professors gave praising the Uchihas….. To say he was in awe was an understatement. To land a job there would be a dream come true. After all, it was one of their projects that inspired him to want to become an architect in the first place. It was called 'Moonlight', it was a famous five star restaurant in the city. The design of the building was truly amazing, he could only dream of what the inside of the restaurant looked like, unfortunately it catered only to the rich and famous.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the growling of his stomach….

"ahhhhhh, I'm freaking hungry too!!!!" He grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

"This going to be a long day"

Sitting outside a fancy café, were two energetic girls who were caught up in random chatter which consisted of guys, money and gossip. Occasionally men would blow their horns or whistle at the girls. They craved the attention… no, no let me make a correction, they **lived **for the attention.

"Eeeekkk!!! Did you see him Ino???!!!!"" Sakura squealed in a high pitched voice.

"Of course I did forehead!!! He was so hottt and definitely checking me out!!!"

"You???!! Hahaaha. I'm quite sure that guy is not into blond piglets like you!! Sakura smirked taking a sip of her tea. Of course this sparked their 50th argument in a span of five minutes. They continued to bicker until a familiar blond caught hold of Ino's eyes.

"Hey Sakura?? Isn't that…Naruto?? Is it me or is he getting hotter by the day??"

"No Ino, that's definitely just you." Clearly Sakura was still pissed off from a little incident that took place a few days ago.

"Hehe, Sakura its ok to be in denial. Sakura took another glance at Naruto who was on his bike ordering from the ramen stand across the street. He was wearing a orange tee shirt with khaki shorts. A simple outfit yet he seemed so handsome and …… perfect……

"perfect??" Sakura face palmed.

"Sakura????" Ino asked concerned.

" Please, don't even ask."

Ino shrugged her shoulders and screamed to the top of her voice.

"NA..RU…TOOOOOO!!!!!

This time Sakura banged her face on the table. (**author cheers lol **)

The sudden shout almost caused Naruto to fall, but when looked towards the source of the call, his confused expression was replaced by a foxy grin. As he made his way across the street, Sakura peeped up from the table and began to groan.

"uuughhhh… he's coming over????" she whined

"hey Ino!!!!!………Sakura", he said in a almost bitter tone, causing Ino's eyebrow to raise slightly.

"Naruto", she nodded in acknowledgment before turning her head in the opposite direction.

Naruto promised himself that he would ignore the evil pink troll and try his best not to piss her off. He was staring at her intensely while she was staring at a tree like it was the most interesting thing in the world. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours to Ino. Sakura seemed to grow more agitated by the second, Ino was clearly confused, and Naruto seemed deep in thought, which is never a good thing.

Naruto was really trying his best to keep his mouth closed… but Naruto not saying anything stupid….isn't Naruto…

He couldn't hold it in any longer……. "so Sakura….It was the dress huh??"

Sakura quickly turned towards Naruto before looking down at her chest turning red.

She looked back up at Naruto slowly picking up her cup. Naruto caught on to her intentions and speed off on his bike before Sakura's cup made contact with his face.

"Bye Ino!!! Tell Sakura bye for me!!"

All that was heard after, was the sound of Sakura's cup braking

Ino was completely lost. She just wanted to talk to Naruto to see what he was doing with all those bags hanging from his bike handles. It was her business to be in everyone's business. Sadly that plan backfired because of the obvious tension between him and Sakura. She stared at her best friend who was shaking with anger.

"So umm Sakura, did I miss something?"

Sakura, snapped out of her state into a bright cherry mood, like nothing ever happened.

"oh nothing" she said in a sing song voice.

Ino backed away slightly from her.

' great she's bipolar now. I'll get to the bottom of this'

Ino smirked at the thought of finding new dirt on her best friend.

It was 2 in the morning and Naruto was no where near done putting everything together for Shikamaru. He was stressed and tired. He laid his head down to rest for a moment and he was fast asleep. Jiraiya walked into the living room and found Naruto on the floor fast asleep with paper scattered all over the floor. Kneeling down to read one of the papers, he smiled.

" it's the least I can do for you brat," He began to edit Naruto's work and organized everything in a folder along with his Portfolio. Jiraiya returned to the room and covered Naruto with a small blanket and placed a small note on top of the folder before walking out the house.

Naruto's cell phone alarm went off at 6: 55 am, causing the blond to jump. He realized that he had fell asleep and began to panic. He heart was racing until he found his portfolio and folder placed neatly beside him. He noticed a note

**Hey brat,**

**I saw that you fell asleep so I decided to make some corrections.**

**Yes, the great Jiraiya has graced your resume with his presence.**

**You'll have a better chance at landed a job there with my magic touch.**

**With love**

**The Greatest writer ever**

**The Perv.**

Naruto Smile, "Crazy old man. Hehehe!"

A few seconds later the door bell ringed.

Opening the door he found Shikamaru standing there in a suit.

Knowing what Naruto was about ask he answered, while taking the folder and portfolio from Naruto.

"Me and my father are having a meeting with the Uchihas in two hours. I'm going to hand them your resume personally."

Naruto's jaw hit the floor.

Shikamaru smirked as he walked away toward his limo, "You know… you're a talented idiot"

Naruto was still standing at the door in shock, long after Shikamaru left.

Thank you ……….

**Author's Note**

Sasuke and Itachi will be in the next chapter I promise!!!!

This chapter was only to tie up a few holes.

Sooooo Yes you'll get the Uchiha bothers *drools* a little Deidara, Shark boy, and the other shark boy lol and whole lot more…………….. *cough* more Sakura bashing toooo ( I actually like her but the bashing is kind of fun) lol

Thank you guys for reading my story!!!!

And a special thank you to my reviewers!!!!

D unknown

Breathing-the-yaoi

XXkiraUzumakiXx

RaionbowPoptarts

Dragon77


	3. The lucky suit and the Uchiha

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters…

This chapter is much longer then the first two, enjoy!!!!!!!

**Chapter 3: The Lucky Suit and the Uchiha**

**3 weeks later………………**

Ring….Ring…..Ring

Naruto walked hopelessly towards the phone. (AGAIN) He was convinced that he would stay unemployed at home for the rest of his life… glued to his couch. Life would be simple. Just him, his pervert uncle and a endless supply of ramen. Ohhhh how sweet it would be. He began to pout.

Ring…..Ring….

Hello?? He answered in a bored tone.

"Hello." purred a sultry female voice. "May I speak with Uzumaki Naruto?"

" this is him."

"Hello . I'm just calling to set up a an appointment with you for a position at Uchiha

Inc."

Naruto's heart began to race wildly .

" Will you be available tomorrow morning at 9am ?"

"uhh y- yes." he stuttered

"Excellent. The directions have already been sent to your email. Do you have any questions?"

"Umm…uh, Do I need to bring anything with me?"

"No, there's no need."

"Umm ok, well thank you."

In a very sexual voice she replied "Mmmm my pleasure Mr. U-zu-ma- ki. See you then."

And with that the line went dead. Naruto stared at the phone for a few minutes.

" That was ….awkward, I could of sworn she was just ……. Moaning???" Naruto hunched his shoulders and happily hung the phone up., I guess she was really hungry, I mean I moan all the time when I'm hungry. Yeah …..or maybe she really had to go and use the bathro…….."

Suddenly the door swung open " Hey kido!!! Any luck today?" Jiraiya beamed walking inside with a small box.

"Yep!!!! I got an interview tomorrow at Uchiha Inc!!!!" Naruto began to hop up and down.

"Whatttttttttt ?? Really??!!!!!!!!"

Jiraiya was so excited for his nephew that he threw the box up in the air, and pulled Naruto into a bear hug. Naruto laughed wildly as his uncle swung him around like a rag doll. He felt like a little kid again until………….

"Ummmm Uncle???" he asked confusedly.

Jiraiya stop suddenly with Naruto still dangling in his arms. "hmmmm?"

" why are there panties all over the floor?"

Jiraiya slowly turned beat red, and dropped Naruto on the floor rushing to pickup his prized possessions.

"oooh ummmm ohm Naruto hahahahahah ummm"

" Pervert!!!! You've been stealing women's underwear again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???? You know… your going to end up in jail sicko!!!!!!!!!"

" Ohhhh come on Naruto!!!!! I need inspiration for my new book, '_Icha Icha after dark_' " he quickly picked up the clothing and ran upstairs.

"crazy old man!!!!"

Naruto was laughing still, when he realized what just happened.

"Ohh hell I have a interview tomorrow!!!"

Tomorrow would be the biggest day of his life, he ran upstairs to his room.

"What am I going to wear?" ripping through all the clothes in his closet , his eyes finally landed on his favorite suit. His eyes sparkled with stars.

"This suit has always brought me luck."

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up at 4 in the morning, hyper as ever as he prepared himself for the big interview. He was dressed and ready at 5:30, singing a song he made up on the spot about ramen and money. The terrible singing woke up a very pissed Jiraiya

" what the ……" He stopped short, when he saw Naruto who was extremely happy and carefree. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Naruto" Jiraiya said while rubbing his eyes, why are you ready so early?" your interviews not till 9."

"Well, I thought it would be best to show up early, you know make a good first impression." he smirked.

"Besides, I wanted to get some breakfast on the way, and it takes about 45 minutes to get there on bike."

Jiraiya felt bad. "Hey, I'll give you a ride ok?"

" Really??"

"yeah yeah yeah" … Jiraiya was still rubbing his eyes as he walked back into his room, "just give me a few minutes to get ready ok?"

Once Jiraiya was ready he headed downstairs where Naruto was waiting for him. That's when he noticed **"IT".**

"Ummmm Naruto??" He cringed.

" Yeah?"

" umm umm you think, I mean like……." Jiraiya struggled to find words to say. While Naruto was growing more confused by the minute.

" Naruto do you think…. Awww hell!!!" Jiraiya gave up the nice guy act. "Why the hell are you wearing that ??"

Naruto was truly insulted as he held his hand to his heart.

" what do you mean??? you have a problem with my suit?" the blond questioned.

Jiraiya knew where this was going, and quite honestly he knew he wasn't going to win . So he just shook his head.

"Ohhh never mind." He knew his nephew was stubborn as a rock.

"I'll have you know perv, that this here is my lucky suit!!" Naruto turned on his heels with his nose pointed up, and walked outside to the car.

" This kid is a true headache, I hope that they can look past the suit…..oh hell…… how can you miss it?" He sighed and locked the door behind him.

Jiraiya pulled up in front of a small deli, so Naruto could get some breakfast before his interview. Naruto walked into deli and was greeted with an unpleasant sight. Ms. Piggy and the Pink troll were placing an order. He looked down at his suit. " your supposed to give me GOOD luck" he sucked his teeth.

He walked up besides them and placed his order. When they finally took notice of him, they began to giggle.

Giggles turned to snorts,…

snorts turned to hiccups …..

and hiccups turned to outright laughter. …..

At this point the girls were on the floor rolling around.

Naruto stood there blushing with embarrassment and anger. Then he suddenly seemed deep in thought. The girls noticed this and stopped rolling around. They knew something bad would come next. As you know, Naruto and thinking don't go well together.

"Sakura?…."

Sakura flinched fearing the worst

" you know… I never expected to see you on the floor rolling around like that. I mean you always portray yourself so ladylike and all." Sakura turned red. She felt like she was being scolded by her parents. He made her feel…… so childish. Ino was puzzled that he didn't say anything about her.

Naruto continued speaking directly to Sakura.

"See, on the other hand , I expected that from Ino ….. It seemed natural watching her roll around. You know just like how pigs roll around in mud to keep cool. That's why they call her Miss Piggy right??"

Ino's jaw was hanging as Sakura began to laugh hysterically. She actually agreed with him for once.

Until he spoke again.

" Sakura……..but what does that say about you?" Naruto questioned. He was really deep in thought when the girls sprung back up to their feet.

" Listen here Sunshine…" Sakura began

"Here's your order sir." the women behind the counter interrupted as she handed Naruto his order.

" I'm sorry…..ladies I have an interview so I can't stay and chat."

" HAHAHA!! An interview?? Where?? At the circus?" Sakura laughed at her own lame joke.

Ino just stared at her. "great comeback forehead" she mocked

"heheh at the Circus, your such a comedian Sakura. I actually have a interview at the Uchiha Inc."

The girls stared dumbly at Naruto. "What?? No way???' Ino screamed.

" you're an idiot if you think your going to get a job there, and that suit " ….. Sakura began to laugh…

"isn't going to help".

"what's wrong with my suit??" Naruto pouted

"You mean what's not wrong with" Ino added. As the girls began to laugh again.

Jiraiya began to honk his horn. " Well I'll be on my way now"

Naruto walked out the door. Bye Piggy !! bye troll!!!

WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT???????!!! They screamed.

Naruto quickly hopped into the car

**45 minutes later**

They pulled up in front of a large building that seemed to be at least 30 stories high. The bottom half of the building was covered in a glossy black stone, while the rest of the building looked like a huge mirror. The way the building reflected the sky was truly beautiful and surreal.

"Well Kid, good luck." Jiraiya smiled.

" yeah… thanks." Naruto got out the car and stood in front of the building. He took a deep breath as he approached the entrance. Blocking his path was a tall man, with spiky orange hair. His eyes were closed, and he was as still as a statue.

"ummm excuse me sir."………..no response

Naruto was a bit intimidated by the guy so he looked for a name tag.

"ummm Mr. Huugo???

The man's wide orange, red eyes shot open and his face started to twisted.

"JUUGO JUUGO!!!, MY NAME IS JUUGO!!

"Umm uhh sorry??" Naruto back away

Juugo began to claw at his own face "JUUGO!!! AHHHH!!"

Naruto was suddenly pulled inside by someone. He could still here Juugo outside screaming

"KILL KILL, JUUGO MUST KILL!"

"Hey blonde, trying to get killed??" the man smirked showing his pointed teeth.

"ummm no." Naruto answered confused

" well that's Juugo."

"Trust me, I know now." Naruto said, still looking traumatized

The man began to laugh. " Don't worry he's a little unstable but he means well"

Naruto gave a fake smile.

" well my name is Suigetsu" Naruto looked at the man who literally saved his life from the manic outside.

He was a handsome guy with whitish blue shoulder length hair and metallic aqua blue eyes.

"Uhhh Naruto." They shook hands

" So I'm guessing you're here for an interview?"

"Yeah."

"Ughh …….Nice suit?"

" Thanks." Naruto grinned"

Suigetsu arched his eyebrow, and shook his head.

"Well I'll take you to the secretary desk. I'm sorry but after that your on your own."

"huh? Why do you say it like that?"

" Well if you thought Juugo was bad wait Until you meet that whore, I can't stand her. If I stay I might kill her."

As they were walking down the long hallway, Naruto began to wonder just what he got himself into.

"Ugggh Karin, I have someone for you" Suigetsu said annoyed already.

The woman behind the desk had long wild red hair and blood red eyes. She was wearing a very low cut shirt that showed off her laced red bra. She stared at Naruto for long time. He was so cute but… that suit… It was…. It was…." Karin thought to herself.

"Hey whore quit staring him down!! Your scaring him!!" Suigetsu yelled

"Shut it bastard before I put my foot up your ass." she hissed.

"humm I bet you would enjoy that you freak."

Karin blushed and began to stutter.

" good luck she's all yours" Suigetsu walked passed him.

Mr .U-zu-ma-ki!!!! She purred "your very early, but I'll let Mr. Uchiha know you're here." she smiled seductively picking up the phone.

'That voice… it's so familiar', Naruto thought to himself. " I think she's the one who called me for the interview!!'

Suddenly Naruto got images of her moaning on the toilet.

"gosh she's still moaning, I wonder if she ate something bad? You know when you eat something spoiled you'll be in the bathroom for days. I guess she still doesn't feel good."

Naruto looked at her with sympathy.

Naruto's eyes began to travel down her shirt. He didn't mean too, but something caught his eyes.

"Are those bite marks?" he asked out loud.

"Huh??" Karin looked up confused

"Freaky ,freaky." Naruto looked dazed

"…………" Karin was puzzled.

"ummm well . Mr. Uchiha would like to see you now."

"Really? Even though I'm an hour early?"

"Yes, follow me."

Karin put on her glasses and led Naruto down a long hallway. She swayed her hips from side to side hoping that the newbie was enjoying the show. Unfortunately for her Naruto was too infatuated with all the paintings that covered the wall. They stepped into a large elevator that was the size of his bedroom, and the secretary pressed the button for the 28th floor. As they traveled up, Karin took off her glasses once again and moved closer to Naruto, whipping her hair behind her. Once again Naruto never noticed her, he was staring dumbly at the delicate designs on the elevator doors.

"DING"

Karin quickly put back on her glasses, straighten her clothes and walkout the elevator like she never made a move on the unknowing blond. Naruto followed her down another hall until they stopped at large wooden door.

"Wait one minute." She knocked, and poked her head inside.

"Ok Uzumaki." she open the door for him.

Naruto entered the large office taking in the magnificent site. All the furniture in the room was onyx black. The walls were pure white, with dark blue trimming. There were sculptures and paintings everywhere, but straight ahead was the most beautiful site he's ever seen. Sitting behind a large desk sat a young man, whose long bluish black bangs covered his face while he was reading over various documents. He wore a dark blue button up shirt, with a black tie which made his pale porcelain skin stand out even more. Instead of there being a forth wall directly behind the man, it was a window which started from the floor all the way to the ceiling. All that could be seen behind the man were clouds and buildings. To Naruto, he looked like angel.

Without looking up, the man motioned him over to take a seat.

"Mr. Uzumaki am I correct?"

"yes."

"Uchiha Sasuke." he replied in a smooth deep voice, extending his hand to Naruto.

As he began to look up from his papers his eyes stopped at Naruto's suit jacket. He quickly withdrew his hand and sighed. Naruto was left dumbfounded still holding his hand out for a hand shake that never happened. Sasuke became interested in his papers once again disregarding Naruto's entire being.

"I'm sorry, there was an mistake, I'm going to have to cancel this interview." Sasuke stated plainly.

Naruto just sat there in silence not believing what he heard when Sasuke started to speak again.

" Mr. Uk…"

" wh..what do you mean canceled?"

"Just what it sounded like." He sighed, growing annoyed.

"well can I have a reason?"

"No."

" What the hell?? You can't be serious!!!"

"hn."

"Are you listening to me??? I want to know why!!"

"Get out." Sasuke stated coolly.

" I'm not leaving bastard." Naruto was now standing with his hands placed on Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke was truly annoyed by this loud mouthed, obnoxious person. He rested his head in his hand, while pinching his nose with his other.

"So Uzumaki, If I give you a reason you'll leave?"

"Yes!!"

"hn."

"Sooo…?"

" Your suit."

"WHAAAAT??!! ARE YOU SE-RI-OUS?"

"hn."

WHAT THE F*&K!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!! Naruto was literally pulling his hair out.

" You got your reason, now make you way out the door."

"No."

" What?" Sasuke was confused, no pissed. No one besides his bother disobeyed his orders.

" I said NOOOOO you little bastard!!!!

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he began laughing. Naruto was at lost with the man's sudden action and shivered at the sinister laugh. It was pure evil.

**Outside Sasuke's office**

Itachi and Deidara were walking by when they were stopped in their tracks by the sound of laughter.

"Itachi??… that's your bother yeah??"

Itachi stayed silent and walked towards his brother's office with Deidara at toe.

**Inside the office**

Sasuke stopped laughing. Naruto was shocked again. ' what the hell?? He can switch it off that quickly?'

Naruto thought to himself.

"Get out" he growled in deadly tone.

Refusing to back down Naruto retorted. "I - said-Hell- no- bas-tard."

"Listen dobe!, see your ass out before I call security."

"Dobe??? How dare you!!! duck-butt bastard!!!"

Sasuke dug his hand deeply in hair, and a dark aura began to surround him. Then the door opened.

"Oh dare little brother." Itachi cooed. Am I missing the party?" He walked into the office with Deidara.

Sasuke head was now on the table. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse.

" you missed it, it's over. So can you do me a favor and escort this kind young idiot out my office?"

Itachi walked over to Sasuke's desk and picked up a folder. "Ahhh Uzumaki??? Sasuke, I know your not going to turn down this one."

" The hell I am!!…. He's a joke."

"listen here you jerk, all I did was walk in here and you cancelled the interview on the spot and said it was a mistake!!" Naruto screamed.

"Sasuke??" Itachi arched his eyebrow confused at his brother's actions.

"he's a joke!!, he annoys me, he …. He makes me want to hurt someone" Sasuke whined.

Itachi was becoming more and more intrigued with his brother. The wheels were turning in his head as he began to smirk.

"WHATTTT!!!!? You think I'm annoying??!! You haven't even looked me in the face!!! Rude ass!!!" Naruto was trying hard not to jump over the desk and strangle the man.

" I rather not, I'm quite sure your just as repulsive as that thing your wearing."

"I'm far from ugly!!!!! Naruto pouted his pride was wounded…." I'll have you know I'm quite sexy!!!" Naruto replied unsure of himself.

Sasuke choked violently and began to laugh.

"You know dobe you can tell a lot about a person by the way they dress, so I rather spare my eyes the pain of looking at your face."

"your judging me based on what I'm wearing?"

"Sasuke, his suit is perfectly fine. Actually I kind of like it" Itachi spoke up eyeing the blond.

"Itachi??, have the few brain cells left in your head finally burned out? That thing you call a suit… its….its….freaking NEON ORANGE!!!!! The whole entire suit is freaking ORANGE.!!! Orange jacket, orange shirt, orange tie, orange pants!!!! Are his shoes orange too!!!!!????" Sasuke's face was plastered to his desk. He was moaning in pain.

"actually Sasuke his shoes are black" Itachi replied.

"well Sasuke yeah?….. A blond interrupted.

Itachi's eye began to twitch… he slowly made his way towards the door and slipped out without the other three noticing.

"It seems you don't appreciate the true beauty of this young man's attire. yeah?"

Sasuke groaned. "Oh GOD!!! Deidara please no. Don't start !!." Sasuke began to bang his head on the desk.

But the blond continued anyways.

"Orange is so loud yeah!!?? So emotional!!!! Yeah!!??

Naruto, whose eyes have been glued to Sasuke the entire time finally took notice of the other blond.

"Yeah!!" Naruto cheered along.

"The color of true art Yeah!!!??"

"Yeah!!! Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the ai.r"

"The color of an explosion, Yeah!!!?"

"Yeah!!!" Naruto chanted.

"The color of destruction, and chaos!!! Yeah!!! Yellow and a bit of red blood. Bang! bang! bang! YEAH!!!"

"Yeah!!!???? Wait?? Ehhh?? Naruto was confused.

"SHUT THE FU*K UP!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!" Sasuke screamed to the top of his lungs.

Naruto's and Deidara's eyes went wide as they moved closer together until they were hugging.

Deidara whispered to Naruto " That stick must be far up there? Yeah?"

Naruto nodded " Yeah."

"Itachi!!!! ! Get these idiots out of here!!!!! Itachi!! Itachi???

Sasuke looked up quickly and noticed his brother was long gone. "Sneaky bastard."

"Get out!!!"

"NOOOOOO" Naruto taunted. " I want my interview"

"fine"

"I said….. Wait wait what?"

"I said fine"

"Re..realyy?"

"hn" with that he picked up Naruto's folder.

"So Mr. Uzumaki, why do you want to work here?"

" Well, I've always …."

"Tsk, sorry not interested" Sasuke interrupted

"What?? I didn't even answer the question!!"

Sasuke began to laugh again.

"This isn't funny!!!" Naruto pouted.

For some odd reason he was starting to enjoy fighting with this Uzumaki guy. Its been years since someone has managed to get under his skin the way Itachi does. He smirked and went back to his paper.

Naruto was still screaming at the top of his lungs at an Uchiha who was clearly ignoring him. Deidara … well he was still giving a speech to himself about orange and explosions. A few minute later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Sasuke growled.

In walked Karin who looked nervous due to the tension in the room.

Um…Mr. Uchiha …has requested Mr. Uzumaki to come to his office for an interview.

"Really???!!! Naruto shrieked.

"What!!!!??" Sasuke yelled. What the hell was his brother up too??

Naruto smirked as he headed for the door, and decided to turn back to Sasuke to get the last word. Instead their eyes met for the first time. Naruto's heat raced as he felt his face heat up,. Sasuke just stared back as if he was in a trace. Naruto confused by his sudden feelings quickly rushed out the door, and Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The idiot was far from ugly, he was … Hotttt!!. And in that moment the raven began to lust for the blond. Sasuke was brought out from his steamy thoughts when he heard a cough.

He forgot Deidara was still in the room. He smirked at Sasuke and walked out the office.

"Damnit!! He didn't see what just happened did he? If he tells Itachi……….." Sasuke let his head fall to the desk once again.

Itachi waited patiently for Naruto to arrive.

"Hmmm, finally some more excitement around here. Anyone who can get under Sasuke's skin like that deserves a promotion."

There was a evil glint in his eyes.

"This could be fun…plus blonde is over qualified for this job anyway. Oh dear little brother, hehehe."

**Authors Note**

Thanks for reading!!!!! (Yep that means you!!!! Yes You!!! I love you because i know you read the other two chapter too!!!! )

and thanks for the reviews!!! How about some more!!!!?? pretty pretty please!!!??? *pouts.....cries* Is it working????? *SMILES*

**Dragon77:** thank you for sticking with me from the start!!!! lookie looke it didn't take me 7 months for a new chapter!!! *hugs*

**Lady-Mystc:** Hahaha Isn't Sakura bashing awesome?? I didn't bother her much this chapter but there's a whole lot to come!!!! promise *inserts evil laugh* lol

**XxMileena-chanxX**: Oh great Mileena chan!!!!I will update faster just for you!!!! *puppy eyes* No spork please *runs and hides* p.s. It was the dress..... HAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Stavi:** I'm happy you like it so far!!! Please stick with me!!! I won't let you down!!! *Thumbs up* hahah I sound like Rock Lee!!! ROTFL


	4. Brotherly love

**Disclaimer"** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters *sobs*

OOOOh I am sooo sorry for the wait. *hangs head* I I ….. I I'm sorry *cries*

Forgives ????? *puppy eyes*

You do????? You'll still read???? Really really???

I love you!!!!

***warning* ** Foul language… blame Sasuke.

LOL well this chapter is only Sasuke and Itachi *drools* yesss Sasuke gets scolded by big brother…. Why??? Because Itachi owns!! Anyway, I wanted to be able to set up the rivalry between the love birds Sasuke and Naruto. Enjoy!!!!!

**Brotherly love**

Sasuke sat at his desk reflecting over the past events of the day. Hours have passed since the whole Uzumaki incident… Yet he couldn't get the loud mouth blond out his head. Over the years, Sasuke has met his share of ass holes. Hell his brother's whole staff were nut jobs. But that's another story. No one has pushed his buttons like the blond, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

Sasuke stood up slowly making his way to the large window behind him. He loved the view. It was so tranquil. Looking down at the busy street below, everything…everyone looked like mere ants from his view high above. It was moments like these where he felt like he was on top of the world…..until…..

Sasuke began to frown as he heard the door crack open.

"hn.. Itachi."

"aww..little Sasuuuu, how'd you know it was me." He began to whine.

" I can feel your sick presence." Sasuke snapped.

Itachi chuckled. Pissing his brother off was his expertise.

"You hired him?"

Itachi's eyebrow rose in question at the seriousness in his brother's tone.

"Ahh…so the little blond birdie HAS caught your attention."

Itachi didn't miss the way Sasuke's body tensed at the statement.

"yes I did hire him" he stated flatly.

"why…..why must you always go against my decisions?" Sasuke spat as he turned from the window to glare at his brother.

"hmmmm…" Itachi cocked his head to the side and studied his brother.

"Answer me damnit!"

All the playfulness in Itachi's eyes disappeared and was replaced with cold authority." The sudden change in Itachi caused Sasuke to flinch slightly. He knew whatever his brother was about to say was the honest truth.

"Sasuke, your emotions get the best of you sometimes. And when they do, you are subjected to make flaws. By no means am I saying that being emotional leads to bad decision making. You just need to use your head."

Sasuke looked away from his brother stung by the reality of his words. As Itachi continued….

"You know Sasuke, you almost threw away a talent. This Uzumaki kid… could truly be an asset to this company. Our main goal is to build this business. Think of all of us as pieces to this grand construction. Every piece counts, yet you were willing to throw a potential piece away because of childish behavior. Acts like that stall our business from going higher. Don't abuse your power."

Itachi was trying his hardest not laugh through his lecturing. Whenever he would scold his brother in private, Sasuke would always ball up in a corner like a little baby. Even though Sasuke wouldn't admit it, disappointing Itachi is the last thing he wanted to do.

Itachi was biting his lip trying his best to contain himself because Sasuke looked so pitiful. Sasuke was pouting and tears threaten to fall at any moment. He looked like he was about to commit suicide. Itachi got great pleasure out of knowing that he could cause Sasuke to go through all kinds of emotions. I mean what the hell are older brother's for?? Torturing the younger ones right?? Itachi smirked as another evil plan was coming to him. He bet he could snap Sasuke out of his emo state with 'one line'.

If anyone saw the way Itachi looked at the moment, they would run in fear from the mirth that was radiating off of him. He began to grin.

'one line' he said to himself.

"Sasuke… you know I think this Uzumaki kid might be **AS** good as you?" Itachi knew he won his own bet.

Sasuke looked like someone had just slapped the hell out of him. Once he came out of his shock, he went blank. He face began to twist, and his eyes turned blood shot red. To say that Sasuke was pissed was the understatement of the year.

"What the fuck did you just say?" he growled in a low voice.

Itachi hunched his shoulders.

"How dare you???!!….. How dare you even compare HIM to me??? We are no where … NO WHERE on the same level. Just AS???? JUST AS good as me?? That's a load of B.S.!!!

You know what Itachi??? YOU ARE FULL OF SHIT!!!"

Itachi couldn't take it anymore, he was laughing hysterically. A pissed off Sasuke beats emo Sasuke any day. He knew that his brother wanted to be the best in eyes. Everything thing Sasuke ever accomplished was to make Itachi proud. Because his father never noticed him like Itachi did. Right now he bruised his brother's ego.

"Bastard, you think it's funny?" Sasuke grabbed his keys, and suitcase and stormed out the door. This was the second time he blew up today. Could things get any worst?

Itachi was still in his brothers office, trying to calm himself down.

" There's something wrong with me. I get so much joy out of torturing him" He took in a deep breath. "Sasuke's so competitive. I have the feeling this Naruto... might be the one to push him to his best" he smiled thoughtfully. "lets see what you do little brother."

Sasuke made his way down to the lobby when his was stopped in his tracks. He was grabbed by a blood sucking leach.

"Karin" he growled through gritted teeth.

"get off"

"Awww Sasuke, you never want to play" she whined.

" That's because you've already PLAYED with everyone!!""

"aww that's not true!!! don't be like that"

"Juugo!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed, as Karin's eye went wide.

In a flash Juugo came running in the building foaming at the mouth. He grabbed Karin and tackled her through a wall. (**author's note. AHAHAHAHAH**)

Sasuke brushed off his shirt and continued out the door passing a laughing suigetsu who was rolling on the floor.

As he got into his car his phone began to vibrate. It was a text message from Itachi.

**Dearest brother Sasuuuu**

**Mr. Uzamaki will be receiving his first assignment from you tomorrow morning.**

**Play nice.**

Sasuke threw the phone over on the passenger side.

"Damn Itachi!!!"

"I'm going to make that blond dobe's life miserable. No matter how sexy he looks. Hell I should just spread him on my desk and fuc…." Sasuke stopped his car short. "What the hell was that??" he felt the blood rush his face.

"his looks are nothing more then a distraction…..a distraction" he repeated.

"I'll show Itachi that he's no where as good as me. What the hell does Itachi see in him anyway??" he growled.

"I'll give him his first assignment alright. I have a particular client in mind"

Sasuke smirked. " lets see how good you are Dobe"

**Author's note**

I know its a bit short but, like I said I really wanted to set up their rivalry. So think of this chapter as a ummmmm filler *smiles*

Until next time. Can anyone guess who Naruto's first client will be??

**black singer **- Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu for your review!! * see I tried to sing that to you!!* I guess you can tell by now I'm random!!!! Please keep reading!!!

**Xoxoklim- **HAHAHAHAH you knew it was a bright neon suit didn't you??!! Haha!! didn't you feel sorry for him??? *pouts* LOOOL Sasuke started to drool over Naruto!! *fan girl sequel*

**XxMileena-chanxX- ***cowards in fear* ummmm ummm I took too long didn't I?? I'm in trouble??? *cries* no SPORK PLEASEEEEEE *hides under table.

**Stavi - ***joins fan girl squeals* You'll stayyyyyyyy??? You will??? HUGGGGGGGGGGZ. I'm happy now!!!!!

**Japanluva- **hahahahah I have no clue how I came up with that hahaha. All I know Is that I was laughing so hard writing that part . Didn't you love the art speech YEAH????

**BladeMaxwell-Goddessof Death-** I'm happy you enjoyed it!! Heheh It was a sexy orange suit!!!!! LOOL Sasuke wanted to have Naruto's baby when he saw him hahahahah. But of course Sasuke wouldn't admit that.

**Akakochiyuki- **Thank you!!! Heheheh you love Pinky bashing too??? I love you!!! Hahahah. Awww No Sakura this Chapter but trust me… there will be more to come!!!!! *insert evil laugher here* MUHAHAHAHAAH

*cough cough* I have a question. If I offered free hugs would I get more reviews???

*walks away*


	5. The Green plan

OMG… sorry for the wait……. I'll explain at the end my loves!

**Disclaimer**" I don't own Naruto or any of the characters *but you already knew that*

Warning: Bad language….. And green things

**Bold = thoughts……. **

Chapter 5 The green Plan

Naruto left the Uchiha Inc. with a extra skip to his step as he made his way to the bus stop. Sure the days events started off on the unpleasant side, but nothing could ruin his happiness at the moment. He got a job, but not any ordinary job. He was now employed at one of the most well known architectural companies in the world. He was given a opportunity of a life time, and would be damned to screw it up. As he waited for the bus to arrive he allowed his mind to reflect back on his words with Itachi Uchiha.

Flashback (Itachi's office)

"Have a seat Mr. Uzumaki" Itachi stated calmly. " First of all, I must apologize on behalf of my dearest little brother."

As Naruto took a seat his face twisted in disgust at the mention of the emo bastard 2 floors below. His attention was now fully on the man who generously gave him a second ….no third chance at an interview. Itachi was wearing a black fitted suit. His crimson red shirt which wasn't buttoned all the way up, revealed his flawless pale chest. His long dark hair was tied loosely in pony tail, while a few strands hung freely to frame his face. He was truly an older version of Sasuke. The only word that came to Naruto's mind to describe the man before him was **'gorgeous'**. Naruto quickly regained his composure, and wiped his face just to make sure he wasn't drooling as an amused Itachi smirked.

' **Damn these Uchiha and their sexy genes' **Naruto thought to himself. His mind went racing back to Sasuke for some odd reason.

"Uzumaki" Itachi's smooth voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I wont hold you up much longer, I think you had enough drama for the morning" he smirked. " I've already had a detailed look at your resume and portfolio, and to tell you the truth, I'm quite impressed. Not to mention you're the only person who's dared to challenge Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto….. I'm offering you a job here at Uchiha Inc. Do you accept?

Naruto tried to open his mouth, but nothing came out. He was in complete shock.

Itachi lightly tapped his fingers on his desk. " I'll take that as a yes. You will be under the supervision of Sasuke for now, because I won't be here for a few weeks due to a business trip."

At this point Naruto's jaw hit the floor. Wh …what?" **I couldn't believe my ears….this kind soul was about to hand me over on a silver platter to the Devil known as Sasuke Uchiha??? For a few weeks?????**

Itachi continued, "And because our schedule is very hectic this time of year, your going to be starting tomorrow morning."

"To…..tomorrow"???? Naruto sputtered. **'ok…..maybe I had it all wrong…..I could see something sadistic in his eyes…….. It's Itachi that's the devil…….**

"hummm……..not up to it?"

Naruto jumped out his seat….devil or not….."what,….huh.. No of course I am!!! Believe it!!!"

Itachi smirked again.

End of flashback

Naruto boarded the bus, paid his fare and made his way to an empty seat in the back of the bus. He pulled out his cell phone and called shikamaru to let him know about the good news and of course to thank him most of all.

Sasuke

Sasuke pulled into the driveway of his mansion storming straight inside. Taking off his shoes he raced to his office and sat at his desk.

He thought of all the ways to torture the blond to punish him for the migraine he gave him this morning. He could still see that stupid bright grin plastered on his face. In all honestly he wanted to wipe it off by shoving his tongue down Naruto's throat…………..

Sasuke banged his head on the desk…..a new habit he picked up since meeting Naruto. Hell, he was confused. He didn't know if he wanted to make Naruto's job a living hell or make him his new sex toy……He wanted to rip Naruto apart in more ways then one, which was causing blood to rush to a certain place. Sasuke was confident that he could have any man or woman he wanted by the snap of his finger, but this Na-ru-to was the first person to ever talk back to him, dare I say to yell, no to scream at him. He needed to put his new found lust for the blond aside and put him in his place. Not to mention show his brother that no newbie could or would compete with his genius. Pride was more important then lust. No matter how that loud mouthed idiot stirred his emotions. He was a selfish bastard yes….. And he liked it that way.

He strolled down the list of clients who had appointments for tomorrow morning. He cringed at one name in particular, and suddenly became happy that his brother did hire the dobe.

"**One less annoying client that I have to deal with" he smirked as he gather the clients information for Naruto.**

Later that night

Naruto headed to bed. He spent most of his day on the phone with all his friends telling them the good news. His uncle Jiraiya brought him ten bowls of ramen to congratulate him on his new job.

Naruto was exhausted as he laid in his bed. He started to feel guilty for his behavior towards Sasuke even though the prick deserved every word. He was going to be the bigger man and apologize. They were going to be working together after all. Maybe…just maybe they would become good partners, maybe even friends. His eyes became heavy and his thoughts drifted off to Sasuke once again.

Page Break

Sasuke Office

A soft knock came at Sasuke's door

"Enter".

Naruto slowly open the door and approached Sasuke's desk.

"Mr. Uchiha" ………..Naruto slowly inhaled….."before you give me my first assignment, I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday"

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. He wasn't expecting an apology. He slowly looked up from his paper work and examined Naruto to make sure it was the same person. And once again his breath was caught. Naruto was wasn't wearing that monstrosity of a suit. Instead he was wearing black dress pants, and a white button up with a bright orange tie. His unruly hair reminded him of the sun and his eyes …god his eyes. Sasuke swore he was melting in his chair. He mentally smacked himself. He would be damned if he was to be charmed by this man. Hating this feeling of weakness, he decided to do what he knew the best….be an complete Ass hole.

"Well if your done with your shitty apology, I would like to discuss your first assignment then.

Naruto smiled…..and muttered though gritted teeth………"."

Sasuke arched his eyebrow "What was that? I couldn't hear you" he challenged.

"Nothing sir". Naruto balled his fist, he refused to give in to this bastard.

Sasuke was almost disappointed, but decided to continue on explaining Naruto's task.

Mr. Uzumaki, We only employ the best workers here at the company. Those who don't bend easily. In order to test your ability to work under pressure we assign you to a client, where you will have a limited budget on building materials and resources needed in the design, as well as a short amount of time to complete the task. Simple as that."

"So what's the budget, and how long do I have?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"If you would let me finish, I would get to that part," Sasuke bit out causing Naruto to pout.

"You have a budget of $4000 and 2 weeks to complete it." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto was in shock, he hasn't even seen the area he will be working in, no clue how big the space is or how much work is needed. Not to mention the things the client might want. $4000 could be spent so easily. And only 2 weeks to complete.

"Get ready to leave were going to meet the client now." Sasuke droned.

Naruto had the strangest feeling that this was going to be a bad day.

"Yes sir", Naruto nodded to his boss and made his way out the door.

Sasuke, couldn't help but notice how cute his butt was. As he licked his lips and smirked.

Today was going to be great.

The limo ride was in complete silence, which was causing Naruto to become more irritated and restless. Sasuke on the other hand enjoyed how uncomfortable the blond looked. The limo started to slow down in front of a large center which was surrounded by greenery. In large green letters it read…."Youthfulness joy Youth center for spring time Youth's Joy.

"What the Fuck? Springtime joyful youthfulness youth….whattttt??? That has to be the longest name for a youth center ever….. Do parents actually send their kids here….Is that a form of child abuse?? I mean what kind of name,….no no excuse me the question is….who in their right mind came up with that name. I mean they had to be on crack ….Mr. Uchiha seriously cocaine is a hell of a drug." Naruto continued to babble on and on about the stupidity of the name. Sasuke was laughing internally, cause you know Uchiha's don't laugh in public. If they did, your best bet is to run away. He got out the limo and motioned for Naruto to follow. They made their way to the front lobby and was greeted by a woman who was wearing a green body suit and orange leg warmers…….Naruto liked the leg warmers, but seriously green………ewww. She looked like she was about to pass out, and her face was turning red.

Naruto thought to himself,**' green red orange?????? Nahhhhhh that doesn't go together**'.

"Are….. Are you here to see Might Guy?" She stuttered.

"Yes" Sasuke replied.

"Right…. Right this way….." She lead them through the large complex where young children were engaged in various activities. The place was huge….and not to mention pretty impressive. I guess the name of the place just throws everything off, besides the fact all the kids were wearing green.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" came a thunderous voice that caused Naruto to jump and Sasuke to sigh.

"Hello Guy" Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Naruto took in the sight of his first client. **'and ass hole here thinks I have bad taste?**' The man was tall and….. And green…..Ugh a grown man in a green body suit is quite disturbing. And the retarded pose he was striking wasn't helping . **' two thumbs up???' Who does that anymore **Naruto thought…. **And my goodness……..he has armpit hair were his eyebrows should be**…… and then there was a another blur of green. Naruto's eyes finally focused on the new comer who was currently doing cart wheels and back flips…..and then…he struck the same stupid thumbs up pose**……'seriously this must a joke Sasuke's playing on me…'**. Naruto looked at Sasuke who never flinch**…. 'No expression…no nothing…….'Shit… this is for real.'**

"And I am the handsome devil of the Youthfulness joy Youth center for spring time Youth's Joy. My name is Rock Lee! How was that Guy sensei?"

"That's it Lee!!, another dynamic entry!!!!, Run lee with sun and let the flowers of Youth bloom within you", Guy said with tears in his eyes.

" Yes Guy Sensei, I will blossom, but I must keep practicing. I'll do 200 lap around the center, and if I fall, I'll do 500 push ups, and if I don't, I'll do 2000 jump ropes." The boy yelled as he ran away.

'**Is that his son??? Those eyebrows' **Naruto shivered.

Might Guy wiped the tears away, I'm sorry for the delay, but that lee brings me so much joy. He's like my son……"

'**huh?? how in the hell are they not related'**, Naruto thought in confusion.

"No problem Guy" Sasuke responded

'**why is he so calm? Is this normal to him? Something's not right'**

Sasuke continued on, "This is our newest employee, Naruto Uzumaki. I've already told you about his challenge. I thought you would be most appropriate as his first client."

"Yes yes indeed, a great place to bud my new youthful friend." Guy said in a sing song voice.

"Well Guy I'll leave him to you." Sasuke nodded to Guy and turned away budding shoulders with Naruto. Looking Naruto dead in the eyes and smirked. "see you back at the office dobe" he whisper. Walking away towards the front lobby.

Naruto's eyes almost popped out his head. He felt betrayed that bastard was going to leave him here with the Green one?? '**OMG……your kidding me'**

"Mr. Uchiha!!!!!! Wait……seriously your leaving me???? SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??? I mean boss!!!!! don't you want to walk me through this????" Naruto screamed

"There there little youth……don't be scared….you won't be alone…… let me show you to the room you will be working on" Guy put his shoulder around Naruto and lead him away…..

'**Life's not fair…..duck butt bastard**' Naruto complaint.

Sasuke made his way to the limo, smirk still in place. It felt good, knowing that the blond was bound to come back pissed as hell. He couldn't wait. His phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and sigh.

"Yes Itachi" he said in a almost happy tone.

The line was silent for a while.

"where is my brother?" Itachi questioned

"Oh its me?" Sasuke's smirk was becoming even wider.

" What did you do with Naruto ?"

"Nothing you didn't ask me to do, I gave him his first assignment"

"Who' s is the client?" Itachi asked in interest.

" Might…….Guy" Sasuke was smiling at this point, and Itachi swore he could almost see it.

"My ..my… you don't play fair"

"I was taught by the best"

"I suppose" and the line went dead.

Till next time

**Authors note…… Like I said…… I had this story all written out….all I had to do was type it…. Then I moved and ………I couldn't find my notebook……so I have to start over…..*CRIES* **

***passes out on the floor* But…… I'm in the process of rewriting ….wish me luck…. Hope you enjoyed this chapter…..**

**Next chapter: another client…. Things get all hot and steamy……sasuke may have competition over his naruto. Hahahahahahahahha.**

**Now to the Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!!!**

**Mary-before I became a member- **Nopeeee didn't drop this story, I wouldn't do that…..it drives me crazy when a story's not complete….then I cry… *sniffle* but no worries I have renewed youthful spirit to continue on!!!!!! *nice guy pose*

**Smiley95- **you were reading my chapter before you had an account and now you do????? I LOVE YOUUUUUUU keep reading pretty please…. Im sooo happy your enjoying it sooooo far…. *hugz smiley to death* did I mention I love you???

**Boredom is a crime- **OMG your name is too awesome!!! You keep reading and reviewing I will write write write……. *tears* HUGZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ come back pleaseeeeeeeee!!! *puppy eyes*

**KittyA192- **you know what, I'm actually happy in a way I lost my notebook…gave me a chance to rewrite the story….. And add new ideas…. Thanks to you in the next chapter sasuke will have some competition over little ole Naru!!! Itachi…… he so sexy everyone wants him….. Not sure yet who I should pair him up with….any ideas. Thanks again….. I love reviews like yoursssss!!!!! *SMILES*

**XxMileena-chanxX- **OMG you don't know how scared I am now……*COUGH* im going to be sporked to death aint I?. *CRIESSSSSSS I DIDN'T MEAN TOOO…… love you???? Heheheheh Oh great Mileena chan….. don't kill me…and no more fillers from me….I promise…….oh ….fate…I will be sporked to death……*fants*

**Stavi- STAVI!!!!! (one of my faithful reviewers) *tears* **HAPPPPY HAPPY that I am!!! And I hope I made you happy with a new chapter!!!!!!! Lala is spreading happiness and sasunaru all around… *squealz*

**black singer- **my lovely singer youuuuu…. Hehehehheh your just like me (well besides the part where i can't sing)…. Next chapter I'll let sasuke get a little taste of the sexiness of narutoooo. Hehehehehehhe then torture him some more cause im evil heehawed.


	6. The Accident

Desclaimer: I down own Naruto...I'm poor... =(

Warnings: Bad language! and should I say a very brief lime? gets a little steamy,(just a teaser)

Chapter 6

Naruto was still in a state of shock. '**What human... with a beating heart could leave him alone in the wilderness with the green beast?' **This catastrophic event supported his theory, that the Uchiha brothers weren't human, ….nor did they posses hearts.

"bastards" naruto murmured to himself.

... "and this is the room that you will be working on youthful one." Guy boomed with tears running down his face.

The room was huge. High ceilings, and large windows that revealed lush gardens and a small waterfall. Even in its naked form, the room possessed a mystical beauty. All the bitterness, anger, and annoyance dissipated upon sight of the room. As Guy would say... Naruto was filled with renewed spirit. Naruto was eager to get started. This was going to be his first project, and he was determined to leave a lasting impression.

"This room is amazing, I can't wait to start working on it" Naruto gushed

"here yee here yee... The great Uzumaki Naruto will leave his stamp at the youthful youth youths center thingy majiggy" Naruto yelled throwing both his hands in the air, dropping his folder and pen in the process.

"Oh Mighty Guy! He's filled like the seas of happy tides!" Lee Proclaimed causing Naruto to stumble backward from his sudden outburst.

"what the...?" '**where in the hell did he come from?**' Naruto thought to himself. amazed at how freakishly fast bowl head was. '**gosh.. those eyebrows , they move...'**

"Yes Lee he is...However..." Guy said becoming very serious. "he's not ready yet"

"huh?" both Naruto and Lee said in Unison.

"Naruto, my young friend it's Youthfulness joy youth center for spring time youth's joy!" Guy corrected.

"Oh sorry" Naruto smiled sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head. "Youthfulness joy's joy springtimeness joy youth's"

"Close, but not quite it's Youthfulness joy youth center for spring time youth's joy.

20 minutes later...

"Great job! such endurance!" Guy Beamed, striking a pose.

Naruto laid on the floor holding his jaw….. exhausted from the verbal exercise.

"The determination!" Lee cried "In honor of his achievements I shall do 3000 push ups.

"Lee ummm... you really don't have to do that." Naruto nervously laughed.

" I must...because I've already said that I would! And If I don't when I said that would, I wouldn't be keeping my word!" Lee yelled causing his hair and eyebrows to bounce.

"..."

"Naruto... from now on you shall be my rival!" Lee pointed at Naruto, who was still mesmerized by lee's eyebrows.

"wait..Huh? but..." Naruto stuttered in confusion and in a blink of an eye Lee was gone.

"Come on Naruto, we should get started" Guy put his hand on Naruto shoulder and lead him into the room. And thus started Naruto's first professional consultation.

_**Page break...lalalalalalalalalal...page break...Lalalallaalaal...Now fix me a sandwich!**_

Back at the Office

Sasuke waited patiently in his office for the blond idiot's return. He smirked thinking about the dobe's face when he left him alone with Guy. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his heart was tearing in two. The way Naruto's pleading eyes screamed for help, stirred emotions deep down inside that were foreign to him. He couldn't understand the power Naruto held over him. He haunted his thoughts, dreams, HIS LIFE. Yes, he enjoyed making Naruto mad, but at the end of the day he felt sorry and wanted nothing more then to hold him. He didn't understand these feelings, truthfully he didn't want to. He thought of apologizing, but his pride was to strong. He was an Uchiha, he was never wrong. He forcefully told himself that this yarning for the idiot was strictly lust. And that it was simply a stupid phase he was going through and that he would soon get over it. Sasuke was exhausted both mentally and physical. The blond had occupied most of his thoughts the night before that he hardly slept. Without thinking about it, Sasuke laid his head down on his desk and drifted off to sleep.

Few hours later….

**Wait…..Wait! Karin cried. Mr. Uzumaki! You can't just …..**

**Ignoring Karin's pleas, Naruto opened the door to Sasuke's office with full force causing it to bang loudly against the wall. Causing Sasuke to jump completely out of his seat. Naruto stormed up to Sasuke slamming both of his hand on the desk.**

**"What was all that for? Leaving me behind like that with that weirdo."**

**"hn" Sasuke replied rubbing his temples"**

**"Don't give me that shit! Is that even a real word? What the hell is your problem anyway? Your such a prissy little prick!"**

**"So….are you done?"**

**"NOOOOO of course I'm not done! I want answers and I want them now!" Naruto screamed**

**" Well Mr. Uzumaki, I wasn't informed that I had to hold your hand the whole way" Sasuke replied with a smirk causing Naruto to turn 5 shades darker. Naruto marched around Sasuke's desk so he was now face to face with him. Without thinking Naruto reached for Sasuke's forgotten coffee and threw its remaining contents in Sasuke's face. Sasuke stood there as still as a rock with his eyes closed. It took Naruto a good a minute or two to realize what he had done. And he started to panic. He just threw fucking coffee in his boss' face. This surely would be his last day.**

**I…..I'm so sorry….. I don't know what came over me. Naruto stuttered while he searched for napkins. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to glare at frantic blond.**

**Listen…..Mr. Uchiha…Please just give me one more chance…..I …I'll do anything to make it up…..anything. You don't know how much this job means to me. Naruto finally gathered the courage to look into his boss' eyes which were blank and cold.**

**Please…..anything….. He pleaded weakly. Losing all hope he hung his head, completely missing the lust that flashed in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto was then quickly pushed onto the desk with a thump. In a flash Sasuke was on top of him, face inches away from Naruto's.**

**"Anything?" Sasuke whispered causing Naruto to shiver.**

**"Yes" Naruto responded breathlessly.**

**Without wasting time, Sasuke violently ripped Naruto dress shirt open. He began attacking his neck with hungry kisses causing Naruto to moan loudly. Unable to control himself Naruto grabbed a fist full of Sasuke's silky hair, leaning his head back to allow Sasuke more access to his neck. Naruto bucked his hips forward against Sasuke's. The friction caused him to gasp as he began grinding harder against Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him passionately. The faint taste of coffee was shared between their intertwined tongues. Sasuke began playing with the button on Naruto's pants.**

**Mr. Uchiha…..Mr. Uchiha….**

**"sasuke…..**

Sasuke…..

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke jumped up, slowly coming back to reality.

"Mr. Uchiha, you sure are a heavy sleeper. I've been calling your name for about five minutes. I just wanted to let you know how everything went. Even though you left me stranded, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be! Naruto chirped happily .

Sasuke stared at Naruto, with a slight blush on his face.

"Mr. Uchiha?, Are you ok? Your red" Naruto questioned, with concern written all over his face.

Sasuke was getting angering by the moment. In fact he didn't know what pissed him off the most.

**"For starters, It was all a freaking dream…..a DREAM. Sasuke face palmed.**

**Second…..this idiot woke me up from the best dream ever…..and it was getting to the good part….**

**Lastly…This ass is here smiling ear to ear, wearing green…wait what the FUCK!"**

Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of his head, he couldn't believe Naruto was wearing that green monstrosity. Naruto noticed this and smiled even bigger.

"Hey, I know its pretty ugly but its actually very comfortable. Besides Guy says it will help become one with the room I'm working on. Naruto beamed.

Sasuke was livid. He went through all the trouble of torturing Naruto and instead the idiots even happier?

"Mr. Uzumaki, I have another client for you."

"What?, but I just got assigned to one…"

" Like I said before, our schedules are always busy and we need to see if your good at working under pressure."

" I have a feeling that's not the real reason." naruto stated getting anger throwing his bag on the floor behind him. "I think your doing this on purpose!" " I mean seriously working on two big projects at once?" Naruto screamed.

"So what if I am." Sasuke stood and began walking to the door…. Gaara will be your next client, his information will be in your email tonight."

Naruto quickly walked in front of Sasuke stopping him from opening the door. Just when Naruto was about to speak, the door swung open hitting Naruto hard in the back and into Sasuke who lost his balance because of Naruto's bag that was on the floor behind him. Naruto crashed hard against Sasuke chest and their lips met. To make it worst their mouths were open. Sasuke took the opportunity to quickly run his tongue along Naruto's before the idiot realized it was intentional. A second later Naruto jumped up like he was burnt, and was about to start cursing at dumbass who opened the door without knocking. His face was as red as a tomato.

"You….." Naruto's jaw fell to the floor upon sight of the culprit. It was the devil himself. Itachi stood there leaning against the door with a smirk plastered on his face.

Naruto began to laugh nervously as he waved at Itachi. And in the blink of a eye naruto ran pass Itachi and out the door. Leaving his bag which was under Sasuke and two sets of eyes watching his retreating form.

"Your back already? I thought you would be gone a few weeks." Sasuke said in a deadpanned voice.

" Nope….change of plans. Besides I missed my little brother sooo sooo much" Itachi smiled.

Sasuke shivered, Smiles never did fit Itachi well. "I hate you"

"No" Itachi turned on his heels….. "Its quite the opposite baby brother. In fact, I think you love me right about now. Thank me later" Itachi smirked and walked out the office.

Sasuke got up from the floor and stared at Naruto bag and smirked. He touched his lips remembering how sweet Naruto tasted.

"Thanks brother"

**Author's note.** Ummmmmm Sorry for the delay….See what happened was…..my neighbor's cat was stuck in a tree and I rescued him…..then I helped a bird cross the street, thennnnnnnn I fixed a car, while getting pooped on by pigeons, then I chased ants away from my cake (evil creatures) then I flew to the moon and back…..and these events happened everyday in the same order for five months!…and that's my excuse for taking so long to update. *SMILES*

Like I said before… I had this story completely finished then I lost my notebook….. So its been hard trying to write it over. I found myself changing a few things here and there….overall im happy with how its going….. I think its even better then my original. Sometimes I get writers block….*sniffle* but its getting better. …are there and any request on who I should pair Itachi with? Let me know! Please review! It motivates me! Shows that you care,… and that…..makes me feel ….special ….*SNIFFLES*

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers

**Dragon 77**- you've been with my story from day one! *sniffle* hope you'll continue reading! *tears*

**Megi keishii**- HAHAHHAHAHAH OMG don't get kicked out of class! HAHAHAHAHA Im so happy you enjoyed it! *HUGS*

**Kitty A192**- Green and Orange such a weird combo don't you think….well….GUY GREEN and orange LOOOOOL please keep reading! I'll give more eyebrows!

**XxMileena-ChanxX**- Im soooooo like…..scared…Are you going to kill me? *CRIES* I….I…. I don't want to be spooked to death oh great mileena chan….! I didn't mean it! Really! *faints* *wakes up and faints again*

**fish bird-** HAHAHAHAHAHA I have no clue how I came up with the armpit thing….I think I was high off sweets! Review review review for more armpit goodness!

**Serenamoonrose**- I was a bit mean to Naruto wasn't I? he didn't deserve to go through that. *hangs head* hahahahahah

**Horsesrain-** Guy and Lee! the spandex crew! WOOOOOOOO ahahahahahahahah, I plan on giving Naruto more crazy clients so stay tuned!

**Stavi-** I remember reading your review a long time ago….and I was like OMG! Stavi's in my head! AHHHHHH! Its sooo funny….everything you said in your review was what I wanted to write…great minds think alike! YOUR SO AWESOME!

**IanimexD-** please don't cry! *starts crying too* OMG…I'm awful! I took for ever to update….. You must of cried a river by now…*sigh* I'm getting in so much trouble for my slowness…..I MUST WRITE FASTER! I wanted to have gaara as the next then Hinata sooooo expect her soon that's a promise!

**Nazniz-**Thank you! Im happy you liked this chapter! Hope you like the next just as much!

**Kitren**- EKKKKKKKKKK! Pleaseeeee don't kill me! OMG! I have reviewers who want to kill me and ones that are crying! I think I better going into hiding….. Can I bribe you with a Hug! *HUGS* Itachi's a riot isn't he? I had to bring him back! Any suggestions on who he should paired with?

**Auzurite**- heheheheheh loved the suit huh? what did you think of his green spandex? Naruto looks hot in everything! Hehehhehehhe review pretty pretty please (lee eye lashes blanking) : 3

**Mici-chan-** *TEARS* Im sorry! WAHHHHHHHH! I'll try my very best to update faster…..If ya promise to review! Deal? *wink wink* I'm so happy that you love how the story is going so far… I wont let you down!

To all my reviewers… On a serious note I will try even harder to get my chapters out faster. It really means so much to know that you guys are waiting for more chapters. I really didn't think I would get these many reviews. Thank you sooooo much for the motivation to keep writing this! I love you guys!


End file.
